


please deceive me this time

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Placebo - Freeform, Smut, Underage Drinking, rly just placebo but from minhos pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: placebo from minho's perspective





	please deceive me this time

i.

Minho didn’t expect to have drunken sex with some stranger he met a party, but judging my the pounding headache he currently had and the shirtless stranger beside him, that was exactly what had happened. He bit his lip, trying to hold his breath as the stranger shifted, turning to Minho and immediately freaking out.

“Good morning. I mean, considering it  _ is  _ 2 in the morning.” He tried to ease the tension, the other guy just widening his eyes and quickly turning away.

“Did we-?” He trailed off, his eyes staring at his chest, littered with hickies. 

Minho nodded slowly, should he tell him the truth? I mean the poor guy was drunk and probably completely stressed. Still, honesty is the best policy.

“Yeah, I tried to tell you no, I mean considering you were drunk off your ass, but you were so insistent I couldn’t stop you.” He laughed as he saw the blush in his face, “You’re hot when you’re a horny drunk, by the way.” He added in the end, sending a wink to him.

Which was probably not a good idea since he quickly spout out several apologies as he clambered out of bed, throwing his shirt on and running out before he could get his name.

Minho laid back, pouting. Minho wouldn’t call himself a slut, even if he may have done nude photoshoots or made out with other actors during movies-- maybe sleeping with them afterwards if he was desperate enough, but he was not a slut. He hadn’t had sex in a good few months, making the fact that he couldn’t remember anything even worse. 

He sighed, gaining enough courage to pull himself out of bed and into the hallway, running into Jisung.

“Hyung? That’s funny, Chan-hyung just came from the same… room…” He trailed off, noticing Minho’s panicked expression and messy hair.

“Oh my God.”

Minho kept thinking about last night, sleeping with Chan-- he had learned was his name later on-- and the way he ran out when he found out. He sighed, trying to chug down the rest of his drink before it lost its taste. Minho was at another party, Changbin’s, and he could see no sign of Chan. He sat on an empty couch, leaning back into it. He closed his eyes, just listening to the music, when he felt the weight shift and someone sitting beside him.

“Hope you don’t mind the company, I’m just completely shit-faced and need to sit before I pass out.” The kid laughed, burping. 

Minho raised an eyebrow, the kid looked to be about seventeen, definitely not old enough to drink, but something about him was familiar-

“Felix?” Minho looked at him again, getting a better look. Despite the glossy eyes and messy hair, it was definitely Felix-- a kid in his dance class. 

Felix stared a few minutes, before opening his mouth and yelling, “Minho! Oh my God, what’s up man?” 

Minho had to practically pry Felix off him, his entire body sitting in his lap.

“What are you doing here? And why are you drinking?”

Felix snorted, “It’s Changbin’s house, I’m his boyfriend. Besides, Chan was too mopey about going out so I’m drinking for him.” He announced, taking another big swig of some concoction in his cheap plastic cup. “Some cousin he is.” 

Minho perked up at hearing Chan’s name mentioned, “Chan?” 

Felix nodded, pausing to figure out what was going on, “Oh yeah, Chan.” He leaned back, his drink long forgotten, “He’s bitter because he slept with somebody last night and doesn’t know who.”

Minho felt the entire room go silent, the only sound he could hear was his heartbeat. “He-he slept with a stranger last night?”

Felix nodded, his eyes closing, “Yeah, he was a complete mess too. Y’know, being ace and all.”

So  _ that  _ was why Chan freaked out when he found out they had sex, it was because he was asexual.

Minho nudged Felix, “I slept with Chan last night.”

Felix groggily opened his eyes, staring at Minho, the gears in his brain turning slowly, until it clicked, “Oh my God. You slept with Chan.”

Minho nodded slowly, unsure of how to respond. Felix pulled himself up, turning towards Minho.

“You need to text him, like now.” He grabbed Minho’s phone-- snatched it out of his hands actually-- and quickly began typing.

“Woah, woah. What the hell are you doing?”

Felix handed his phone back, “I gave you his number, you’re welcome.”

Minho didn’t know whether to thank him, or to be amazed that he had Chan’s number perfectly memorized, especially while drunk. Felix obviously knew the answer though.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” He hiccups, “I hope you fuck him again soon.”

Minho shoved Felix off the couch.

 

ii.

Minho debated between texting Chan that night or waiting a few weeks until he was sure things would be less awkward. I mean, it had been two nights since they had slept together and he hadn’t heard from him since, which was expected, so would texting him out the blue just make things weird? Well, more weird.

Minho bit his lip, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingers against his thigh. Maybe Felix had given him the wrong number and it wasn’t even Chan, just some random guy-- at least that’s what he was hoping. 

He could hear Jisung’s voice playing in his mind, “ _ Minho, don’t be a pussy. Just text the guy, it’s not like you’re asking to fuck again _ .” Which was true, he just wanted to get to know Chan, not sleep with him. But even with that mindset, his fingers still hovered over the messaging app, Chan’s number entered in. 

He sighed, before finally deciding to do it, typing a quick message:

 

_ channie (?):  _ bang chan, it’s minho.

 

That seemed too forward, plus a little creepy.

He backspaced quickly, twiddling his thumbs.

 

_ minho:  _ hey channie? it’s minho.

 

That’s better Minho.

 

_ minho:  _ felix gave me your number ^_^

 

Minho rarely used emojis, but he was feeling rather confident this morning (and it had nothing to do with the fact he was texting Chan, mind you.)

He pressed send before he could debate anymore and threw his phone beside him, turning the T.V. on to distract himself from checking his phone every two seconds-- which he ended up doing anyway.

By the time Chan did respond, it had only been ten minutes. (Not that Minho was counting the minutes)

 

_ channie(?):  _ Hey Minho!

 

Felix was his savior, how the kid even  _ knew  _ Chan’s number while completely shit-faced was beyond him, but he was forever grateful to him. Maybe he would buy him food after practice, that seemed like enough of a repayment.

He reread the message, before typing his response.

 

_ minho:  _ oh thank god it’s you

_ minho:  _ i was scared felix gave me the wrong number haha

 

He hoped Chan didn’t get too annoyed with his double texting, he was an anxious gay what do you expect?

Chan responded rather quickly, Minho returning the favor, as the two texted back and forth. Before he knew it, it was already time for his dance class. He pouted, telling Chan so. He hated having to leave the older, especially when they were starting to actually talk, but Hyunjin would  _ murder  _ him if he was late for another practice-- and the younger was very scary when he was mad. So with a heavy heart, he said a goodbye to Chan.

 

_ channie!!:  _ Have fun!

 

Minho smiled, sending one last message before turning his phone off.

 

_ minho:  _ <3

 

He slid his phone into his bag, sliding open the studio door. Hyunjin and Minghao, another kid in the dance class, were already stretching, the rest of the dance class followed in shortly after. They greeted Minho as he walked in, Minho tossing his bag to the side and joining them.

“Good morning!” Minho cheerily announced, smiling, sitting beside his two friends. 

Hyunjin and Minghao looked at each other and then Minho, both with a concerned look.

“What the hell has you so cheery this morning? You hate early dance practices.” Hyunjin turned the music down, all the attention turning to him.

Minho hoped he wasn’t blushing as he smiled softly, shaking his head, “No reason, just in a good mood.”

Hyunjin and Minghao decided to let it go, but not before a little more teasing, after all, Minho was extra cute when he was smiley. 

 

They ended up having a short break about an hour in, Minho quickly going for his phone. His heart fluttering as he saw Chan’s text.

 

_ chan!!:  _ <3

 

Minho didn’t even have to think before he sent his message, his smile bigger than before.

 

_ minho:  _ youre so cute haha <33

 

And when Hyunjin and Minghao caught him smiling at his phone, Minho couldn’t even hide the redness in his face.

 

iii.

Texting Chan became apart of Minho’s everyday routine. He would wake up, text Chan, brush his teeth, text Chan, get ready for dance, text Chan; it was almost like Chan was slowly becoming a part of his life.

 

_ chan!!:  _ I can’t believe you don’t like rollercoasters!! What kind of childhood did you have!?

_ minho: _ im scared of heights >_< they seem so fun tho

_ chan!!:  _ I’m going to take you on one and I’ll make sure you have so much fun

_ minho:  _ my hero ;3;

 

Chan was a rather bland texter when they first started texting, but after three days it was almost like Minho rubbed off on him; he even started using emojis.

 

_ chan!!:  _ Minhooo~ how’s dance? :-)

_ chan!!:  _ I hope you’re staying hydrated!! :-D

 

Minho giggled as he read the messages, quickly assuring him that practice was good and yes, he was drinking plenty of water.

“Are you ever going to ask him out?”

Minho almost dropped his phone, turning behind to Felix with a glare.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that you dick.” Felix just placed his hands up defensively, laughing.

“Sorry, sorry. But seriously, are ya?”

Felix slid down beside Minho, taking a sip from his water. 

“I don’t know where to take him, what does he like?”

Felix wiped his mouth, handing Minho his water bottle. “He likes producing music,” He paused, thinking, “and food.”

Minho stared at him, sighing, “Everyone loves food Felix, that doesn’t help.”

He just shrugs, “You’re both in college, just think cheap dude. Sex is always free.” 

Minho doesn’t know whether to thank him or strangle him, but Felix’s loud laugh at Minho’s glare gives him the answer. 

Felix is going to have a red mark on his forehead the next few days.

 

;

 

After dance practice, Minho calls Chan, his conversation with Felix replaying in his head.

He nervously paces as the phone rings, almost dropping it when Chan’s voice echoes through.

“Channie!” He squeaks, quickly coughing to try and hide the crack in his voice.

“ _ Minho? What do you need? _ ”

Minho stops pacing, taking a deep breath, “ I just got finished with dance, and was wondering, if you’re not too busy, would you maybe want to grab dinner with me?” 

The line goes silent and for a minute, Minho thinks Chan has hung up.

“ _ Give me ten minutes to change, where do you wanna meet? _ ”

Minho checks his watch, he’s about ten minutes away luckily. 

He imagines Chan meeting him at the dance studio, awkwardly standing in the lobby for Minho and it makes him laugh, “I’ll come by and pick you up, don’t worry!” He suddenly hopes that he isn’t being too forward, but with Chan’s agreement he slowly relaxes.

“See you in ten!” He hangs up, feeling his entire body shake.

He’s going on a date, with Chan. 

He was terrified.

 

He silently curses himself for forgetting to bring a change of clothes to dance, having to get dinner in his sweaty practice clothes, but luckily Hyunjin had some deodorant he could borrow so he wasn’t too bad off. He spent an extra five minutes in front of the mirror fixing his hair before finally leaving the bathroom, his heart racing a mile a minute as he left the studio and began the walk towards Chan’s apartment. The lobby was rather empty and small, the receptionist with their face stuck in a book, so it gave Minho a chance to actually breathe and relax before he had to meet with Chan. His finger grazed over the call button, hovering right on Chan’s name. 

“ _ Here goes nothing. _ ” Minho pushed the button, Chan’s voice announcing through the small speaker he was on his way down.

True to his words, Chan was out in the lobby not even a minute later, a small smile on his face as he walked towards Minho, giving him a small hug.

“Channie!” He swallowed thickly, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, “You look nice.” The hug broke and Chan let out a breathy laugh, hiding his smile behind his sleeves. Minho blushed lightly, looking from Chan to his feet and then back to Chan.

“Thanks, so do you.” Minho felt himself laugh. Here was Chan looking nice and clean, his hair styled-- and he actually smelled good-- telling Minho, who was in sweaty dance clothes with his hair a tangled mess, he looked good.

“I’m all hot and sweaty, but thank you Channie.” He couldn’t resist the urge to pinch Chan’s cheeks, his dimple in full display as he smiled brightly at Minho.

“Shall we go?”

 

Minho listened intently as Chan told him about his day, admiring the way his eyes lit up as he talked about his music. It was such a fond sight, it made Minho forget all about his stressful day and the lack of sleep, it was like Chan was his way to relax. As Minho was about to tell Chan about his day, they made it to the McDonalds, Minho’s stomach growling loudly. 

“Look! We’re here!” 

Minho was nervous Chan would laugh or make fun of him but when his eyes lit up, Minho couldn’t help but smile, a small red tint covering his cheeks.

Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad?

 

Minho wanted to praise every god, and Felix-- definitely Felix--there was. Chan had intertwined his hand with Minho’s sweaty ones under the table and Minho could feel his entire body stiffen, but he still relaxed in the hold. The two continued to eat with their free hands, the awkward tension from earlier disappearing as they laughed and chatted, two hours quickly passing by. When they went to leave and Chan regrabbed his hand after tossing his trash, Minho didn’t even blush, simply squeezing his hand tighter; and when Chan shivered on the walk home, Minho didn’t have to think twice about shrugging his jacket off and giving it to Chan. Minho was certain he was in love, and made sure by giving a light kiss to Chan’s cheek when he dropped him off, not bothering to ask for his jacket back.

 

iv.

Minho slept like a baby that night, his body and hand still tingling from Chan’s touch. He had a hard time sleeping through the night, his body usually sore from dance and his head racing with choreography but that night, sleep came easy. He was snoring away, when his phone rang and gave him a heart attack, he shot awake and answered it, not bothering to check who it was.

“Hello?”

“ _ Let’s go out tonight, you and me, to a party. _ ”

Minho was 99% sure he was still asleep and dreaming; he wished Jisung was home so he could pinch him. Chan’s breathing through the phone made him suddenly aware that this definitely was not a dream, Chan was asking him out.

“Are you asking me out now?” 

“ _ I guess so, I’ll pick you up at 7? _ ” 

Minho leaned back with a smile, “See you then.”

 

Jisung was lounging on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching some stupid cartoon, not even turning away when Minho sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

“W’y do ya look like y’re de’d?” Jisung mumbled, mouth full of cereal. 

“Chan asked me to a party tonight.”

Jisung turned from the TV, swallowing his cereal with wide eyes.

“Oh hell yes! What are you going to wear? Can I do your makeup? Are you going?”

Minho laughed, burrowing his face into Jisung’s shoulder, “Yes I’m going, and please help me get ready. I have no idea what to wear.”

Jisung jumped up, brushing his cereal crumbs off his pants.

“Well come on! We only have five hours to make sure you’re the hottest person at this party tonight!” 

 

;

 

“So, what do you think? Black skinny jeans or black ripped?” Minho held the two pants up to Jisung, who was currently sprawled on his bed and haphazardly tapping on his phone. He looked up, humming.

“Skinny, your ass looks good in them.”

Minho rolled his eyes, pulling his pajama bottoms off and replacing them with his skinny jeans. 

He examined himself in front of his mirror, Jisung had slicked his hair back and lended him his leather jacket, that happened to fit perfectly with his skinny jeans. He heard Jisung whistle from the bed, the younger clapping his hands.

“Lee Minho, you my friend, are going to be the hottest person at this party.” He got up, adjusting Minho’s hair one last time, “Well, besides Chan.”

Minho would have shoved him, if it weren’t true. 

“I should go, I promised Woojin I would help set up.” Jisung stood up, grabbing his shoes. “Have fun with Channie, I’ll see you later!” 

Minho checked the time, it was 6:30. He still had a good thirty minutes to kill until Chan got here, that meant he had thirty minutes to get all his nerves out. He sat on the couch, closing his eyes and trying to even his breathing.

Minho was  _ not  _ a nervous person, he was a professional model and he acted, so why was he so anxious right now? It was just Chan and him going to a party, maybe drinking, maybe some making out, maybe- no. Felix had told him Chan was ace, Minho was not going to sleep with Chan if he didn’t want it, he was going to respect his wishes. During Minho’s interna battle, he had missed hearing a knock on the door, his head shooting up from where they laid on his hands. He took a deep breath, walking to the door and opening it.

“Channie!”

Minho took one look at Chan and almost passed out, there was no way he would make it through this night alive.

“You look good, hot even.”

Minho was dead.

 

v.

Minho cursed everyone who thrusted alcohol into Chan’s hand because it was barely midnight and Chan was completely drunk. The night started off good enough, Minho had managed to sit next to Chan, the older completely in his lap, and they talked for a bit-- until Jisung intervened and shoved some mystery shot into Chan’s hand, the latter chugging it without second thought. That one shot turned into three and somehow Hyunjin managed to get Chan to drink his concoction and now Chan was grinding on some stranger on the dance floor, Minho’s face twisted in a permanent scowl. 

Jisung came up behind him, his voice echoing through the room. “Go dance with him hyung!” Bless Jisung’s heart, poor kid had zero volume control when drunk.

But Minho took his advice, sliding onto the dance floor and towards Chan. The older smiled and waved his arms, calling him over.

“Come dance with me!” 

Before he knew it, Chan was practically hanging on Minho, his crotch grinding against Minho’s ass. 

“Minho! Did you know,” Chan giggled, his breath tickling Minho’s ear, “I have a crush on you.”

It took all of Minho’s willpower not to go down on Chan right there, simply just smirking and guiding Chan to an empty room so they could talk.

Minho closed the door behind them and gestured to the bed, Chan taking a seat and Minho sitting beside him.

“Do you, actually like me? Or are you just drunk?”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “I mean yeah I’m drunk, but I have feelings for you when I’m sober.”

Minho’s laugh echoed through the room, he looked up to see Chan blushing.

“I want to kiss you.”

Minho loved Chan’s cherry lip gloss, he decided as he licked the others lips, relishing in the way Chan moaned under him. His breathing heavy as their kiss grew stronger.

“M-minho, please.”

That was all it took for Minho to fuck him.

 

Chan was practically writhing under Minho’s touch, he was only two fingers in and Chan was already a mess and as soon as the third finger was pressed in, Chan was gone. Minho pushed his fingers in harder and faster, enamoured in how much noise Chan was making. It was heaven, it was sexy, and it wasn’t going to last, because as soon as Minho prepped himself and rolled on the condom is when it happened. 

Chan’s pleas and begging to stop echoed through the room, Minho too in shock to really process what was going on, simply just pulling out and watching as Chan ran out of the room, taking Minho’s heart with him.

 

vi.

Minho somehow found his way back into the living room, sitting beside Jisung with a sigh of defeat, his eyes watering when Jisung turned to him. 

“Minho? What’s wrong? Where’s Chan?”

Minho felt his throat contract, “He left. I think he hates me now.”

Jisung didn’t say anything, just simply hugged him and thrusted a drink into his hand, words weren’t going to help him right now.

It took Minho three drinks to finally calm down and to attempt forget about what happened, but he still had the nagging feeling in his heart, the feeling that he had really messed up. He kept replaying what had happened in his head, Chan’s crying and the way he ran out without looking back. Minho downed another drink, it would be a miracle if he ever managed to see Chan again, he probably hated him. He slumped against the couch, laying against Jisung and sighing.

That’s when Jisung nudged him, gesturing towards the entrance. There stood Chan, staring at Minho, walking towards him.

Minho jumped up, grabbing for Chan’s hands.

This time when they kissed, it was soft, not a frantic as before. Simply just a kiss of two young boys in love, two young boys who were slowly figuring it out. 

But one thing Minho knew for sure, he loved Chan’s cherry lip gloss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello howdy hi! i had the idea to write placebo from minhos perspective while writing the original work so i hope yall enjoy this!!  
> it was a lot of fun to write, i love minchan so much<3
> 
> are you ready? let's go will be updated soon, i just wanted to get this up before i uploaded another chapter also!! i will be writing a changlix fic based off this au so look forward to that. :3
> 
> as always my twt is @babykwans  
> and i remade my tumblr if you wanna follow me there bunnyiser.tumblr.com
> 
> please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
